


Taggedshow|brandon finds fishy|season 3

by Taggedshowbrowan



Category: Browan, Tagged show - Fandom, brandondarrow, rowanfricks, taggedshow
Genre: AU, Browan - Freeform, F/M, Fanfic, Hulu, brandondarrow - Freeform, hulurenewtagged, hulurenewtaggedseason4, rowanfricks - Freeform, season3, tagged, taggedshow - Freeform, trevoraskill - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taggedshowbrowan/pseuds/Taggedshowbrowan
Summary: Okay *this is not a scene we see in the season* but it is kinda how it could look like. This plays when Brandon comes to Trevor’s house before Rowan comes you know when they find out the name lance broadly together with Trevor and Rowan gets annoyed at Brandon and leaves. You know what I talk way too much. Let’s just start with the intro..“Brandon comes to Trevor’s place. Trev had already told him that Rowan was his new stepsister. They were currently trying to find out who lance was but it was hard since they just know the name lance and that he was Zoe’s boyfriend. Maybe Rowan knows anything?..”





	Taggedshow|brandon finds fishy|season 3

Brandon’s POV  
I was at Trevor’s place right now. Trev had already told me that Rowan was his new stepsister. I don’t know if it’s good or not but I guess it’s cool but since Rowan hates me she won’t be happy to see me here.  
We were currently trying to find out who lance was but it was hard since we just know a first name and that the person was Zoe’s boyfriend. Maybe Rowan knows anything?..

“Yo Brandon I’m going to the bathroom real quick so don’t go to someone’s room okay?” Trevor said  
“Why would I go to your dads room?” I asked  
“Bc you’re a prick and I didn’t mean my dads room and you know that so shut up and keep searching” he said pointing at my phone  
“Whatever idiot” I said. 

He walked to the bathroom and I walked to the kitchen to get some water. But at my way I couldn’t help but stopping by Rowan’s door. Rowan wasn’t home. What’s the worst thing that could happen if I went in there? I just want to see how her room looks. If it’s similar to her room at her dads house. I knew Trevor would get mad but whatever.

I opened her door and looked around still standing outside. I opened the door more and walked in. Her bed was bedded and even if her room smelled so new, I could still feel her fragrance. I walked up to her bed and saw a picture of her and Hailey. She had some moving boxes here and there but it looked like she had unpacked most of it unlike Trevor. His room was kinda messy but not so bad just some glasses on the ground and his bag.

I heard the toilet flush and Trevor washing his hands. I turned around and was just about to leave when I noticed something. Is that fishy? But I thought it was in my room because she gave me it back. Wait so..? She went to my room and took fishy. I smiled. The thought of that she kept fishy for all this three weeks makes me kinda happy. I walked up to it and picked up fishy and even if I knew it couldn’t speak I still asked  
“So you’ve been here all the three weeks I’ve been gone huh?” I giggled

I hold the stuffed animal tighter. Why am I so happy? Oh yea because my stuffed animal isn’t in the house my d*ck to father is. It’s here with a beautiful girl...

“I told you not to come here you idiot!! Get out Rowan is going to kill me!!!” Trevor said with a loud voice while pushing me out.  
“I didn’t come here.. I stumbled and fall in here” I said acting like it was true  
“Oh really.. you stumbled and fall in here when the door was closed too huh” He said madly. Oops  
“Just drop it.” I said

We walked to the living room and sat down and continued to try and find out anything about Zoe or lance. With no luck.. fishy was on my knee because I didn’t have the chance to put it back in Rowan’s room. 

“This is ridiculous. We won’t find anything Brandon. We need more information” Trevor said  
“Maybe we should try and ask Rowan for help?” I said and Trevor furrowed his eyebrowns  
“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” He asked  
“Just try because we won’t get anywhere with this and you know that” I said  
“Okay okay wait I’ll text her” he said and I nodded  
“Hey rowan wanna meet up with me who you so obviously get annoyed by and the guy you hate so much and help us?” He said sarcastically while texting.  
“Can you just be serious for one minute” I said  
“I am serious I didn’t think you were serious tho” he said  
“Why do u think I’m not serious” I asked  
“Brandon. You know that if we involve Rowan in this she can get in trouble with Elisia and the others for telling us. You know none of them trust either of us and especially you” he said. I looked down. It’s true. Rowan told me herself that she will never trust me again.  
“But how are we going to help them if we don’t know anything” I said looking up at Trevor. Trevor looked amazed  
“I thought we were doing this because you went to juvie?” He asked looking suspiciously at me  
“We are” I said hoping he wouldn’t ask what I think he’s goi..  
“Then why did you say that we are going to help them” he asked  
“Look this is just about finding out who really sent me to juvie okay?” I said  
“Can u ask her to come or not?” I asked again as he was silent. He looked at me and sighed  
“The sh*t I do for you” he said pulling out his phone again and text Rowan. I laughed  
“So. Done and remember It’s your fault if she gets mad” he said pushing my chest with his first finger  
“No worries” I said smiling

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so. This was it. I wish they showed us when Brandon comes to Rowan’s room tho bc I wanted to see his reaction to Rowan keeping fishy but anyways. Love y’all and please. Write if u want me to write about something else that should happen in tagged bc we need more fanfics of it. It’s so underrated so yea. See y’all😘😘❤️❤️❤️ Comment if u enjoyed this and leave a kudo


End file.
